Cryptic Obscurity
by affarie ava mai
Summary: Bella Swan struggles to overcome the feeling that there are beings other than that of the human, after being in an accident where herself and her two best friends, Ali & Rose are unable to escape an accident waiting to happen but are rescued by 'an angel' When they meet with their savior one thing Bella will learn is ,not everything is clear, especially in the darkness. R&R! :P
1. Chapter 1

**Cryptic Obscurity.**

**First chapter.**

**Prologue.**

**Summary;**

_Isabella Swan struggles to overcome the feeling that there are beings other than that of the human, after being in an accident where herself and her two best fiends, Alice and Rosalie _

_are rammed into the railway tracks by another vehicle by an accident._

_Bella gets stuck and is unable to escape, her two best friends put aside their own lives and try to help, but are roughly pushed out of the way as she is rescued by what she recalls to be an "angel"._

_But is this death or something much worse?_

_And then a new semester at forks high school begins and the girls are forced to return to the place they hate most; high school, _

_but is this year going to be as uneventful as the last or will there be some changes in their delicate schedule that the girls put together, with some help from the three mysterious Cullen brothers it seem so;_

_one thing Bella will learn thought, not everything is clear, especially in the darkness._

Prologue;

I urged my legs to run faster;

it would do me no good if I were to stop now,

and yet I knew it was pointless to run;

it just made it all the more enjoyable for them,

the hunter and the hunted, that's what we were.

It was absurd that I had thought him to be above that;

it was his nature, as was it my nature to be frightened by his touch,

but I did not always think like that.

I was always a convoluted child, it only made sense now that as I grew older I would be a complicated woman.

Or rather not,

for as was mentioned so often, I was not yet a woman, I was still a child;

a child with the freedom to grow older, and yeti wasted my time on trying to beg him to change me into the hunter;

one of what was now after me.

It was in a way ironic as I rounded the corner, my lungs aching from the constant runnning, I had once believed him to be my protector, and after all I had faced, all _we_ had faced,

we just found ourselves back to step one.

The lights flickered as I stumbled my way down the street, until at least they ceased to exist and I was plunged into darkness.

My head swiveled around, looking for some cover, shelter; _protection_

and upon finding none I continued to run faster, my breathe coming out in ragged breaths.

I had no time to stop and take a breath,

for every time I did so, I would slow and that did not bode well from what was after me.

I tried to escape to the right, but as my eyes focused and finally became accustomed to the dim-lighted street, I was able to see the wall at the very end; a _dead _end.

I turned slowly to face the predator that was now growling and shifting his stance.

My breath hitched as I took in his appearance for what I suspected to be the last time...

the one person that could ever hold a piece of my heart,and yet whilst still profoundly disagreeing about the case in which he has a heart at all;

the one person that I had ever felt any emotion towards, the one and only person worth living for now.

Had he slipped up or had he been more than willing to join them?

I could see no regret in his eyes as he approached and it was only as his icy-breath blew across my face, blowing strands of hair into my eyes, was it that I saw a hint of anguish in his eyes...

but then everything was lost as he bit into the soft flesh of my neck and I floated helplessly into a realm of darkness...

nothing of this standard could have lived for long,

especially when the hunter is loved by the hunted...

_okay hi guys Ella here, just a few messages and I'll let you go._

_seven reviews for the next chapter, should be better, much better._

_Check out my sisters story 'we weren't friends till the end after all' by HollyUzmaki its about Naruto, so ya Naruto fans check it out! Its on my fav story list so you have no excuse not to!_

_Check out the story I am beta reading it is called 'the beat of my heart' by LittleTeenageSweetheart, so check it out!!!!!!!!!_

_a big thank you to EdwardsAddict17 for her tidal wave of support, during the third chapter of my story 'everyone hates Isa' she rocks!!_

_and that's basically all, so please review and check out those stories!_

_Absum!_

_Ella-Ava Rose_

_***_


	2. Chapter 2

_As promised here is the second chapter; please review and check out my brand new story called 'One's Destiny that by the time this is out I should have started. Review for more!! next chapter is E Pov, k? _

* * *

**B pov;**

I was laughing one moment and then screaming the next;

we all were.

Alice, Rosalie and I. There was a crash and then we were pushed thorough the barrier and it splintered on the screen.

The glass shattered and we screamed, we covered our faces with our hands and brushed off the stray glass from our hair and held our breathes as the silence descended. And then the screaming started again.

"The Train!" one person shouted and that as when I knew it; I would die right here and now but by some miracle I hoped that Alice and Rose would escape.

The blackness lengthened, in a strange way as if knowing that doom was fast approaching and then the light broke threw. It blinded me and I couldn't see. I couldn't do anything.

What had happened to having a girls night in?

Ice-Cream, chick-flicks, gossip, make-up. It all seemed like years ago now.

"Bella quick!" I heard Rose scream and watched as they scrambled out of the car. I unplugged my seat belt slowly as if knowing that it was impossible to actually escape.

I had a feeling of ill-boding that I had only felt once before. Before the fire started... and then it happened as I scrambled over the seat, the lights growing brighter and the screech of the train brakes reaching my ears.

I felt a tugging on my waist and I was pulled back, the breathe was knocked out of me as I fell and banged my head on the glass. I immediately smelt blood and my focus swam. I heard a scream that in some part off my brain registered to be Alice's cry.

I heard the glass shattering in the front and Alice and Rose's voices calling to me. "Bella quickly, its almost here!" "Bella come on stop joking around, we're not going to leave you!" "Bella we can't lift you!" and that's when they saw the blood and realized at once what was happening.

"oh no, someone help us!" Rose screamed and that's when something strange happened. I opened my eye-lids by a fraction to tell them to run, and before I knew it they were flying away from me. I could see as if someone had flung them backwards.

And then I melted as a pair of golden eyes stared into my own.

They were the only thing I saw as they grew darker, staring at me more intensely than before. I struggled for something to say but just ended up coughing. I was losing consciousness quickly and not knowing how deep the cut was, was also dangerous.

My vision swam and the last thing I saw was the agony in the pair of now pitch black orbs in the pair of eyes.

I sunk into final unconsciousness grateful for the blackness that rushed up to greet me as I felt a pair of strong arms life me up and indeed it felt like I was flying for a second. Wherever I would wake up I would know that I would be happy because how could I not when the pain ended and happiness surrounded you, that was how it was supposed to be...

and it was. Until _they _came.

* * *

_again review and its an Edward pov for the next chapter and is better than this. Review to read more!! thanks to those of you who did review and put my story on alert\favorites. It means a lot to me!!_

_xoxo_

_Ella-Ava Rose_


	3. Chapter 3 note will be deleted after

Sorry not an update but just to tell you guys that I have written a new story called;

**'Mistaken Identity'** and thought that some of you might enjoy reading it. Its really fucking messed up but it should be good. Although minors are not advised to read it here is the summary;

_Bella was strange and shy. But the Cullen's never thought anything of it, and to them she was just 'New Girl' but everyone has secrets in their lives and Bella, in particular. Rated M for Language, Rape and other things. Better than it sounds guarantee!_

So go onto my profile and check it out, it should be great and I have a good feeling for it. I also am writing another story which will be called **'One's Destiny' **and it is a charmed\twilight x-over, contact me for information and I am still looking for a beta(who will still review for the chapter) for my stories 'Everyone Hates Isa'. 'Mistaken Identity'. 'The Forever Immortals'. 'Cryptic Obscurity'. 'My Life After Death' 'The Everlasting light Of Day' and 'Bella's Sense Of Humor' so if you are interested PM me. Kk?

Here are some extra notes for all of my stories;

**Everyone Hates Isa;** will be updated in 2-3 weeks. I need time guys. I don't want to _not _update guys but it has to be done. I really appreciate all the reviews and support you guys give me but my mom is preggers again and I need some time helping her and all that Jazz, plus school is a bitch. Lol still need beta.

**One's Destiny; ** will be uploaded when my beta earth-Fairy2006 gets back to me.

**Mistaken Identity; ** please check it out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**The Forever Immortals; ** will be updated within the week.

**Cryptic Obscurity; ** is on its second chapter and is after being updated, please review for me!!!

**My Life After Death; ** author going through denial. Doesn't know what to do. Ideas please?

**The Everlasting Light Of Day;** as I said before I think failed for what I had planned from the start but I will continue -sigh- I'm disappointed with it.

**Bella's sense of Humor;** I am continuing!!!! yay!!!! stay tuned for more.

There that's what I needed to say and this will be put up on all my stories.


	4. notice

okay hey guys, good news!

Edwardaddict17 (Annie) and myself are hosting a writing competition.

any genre, any setting, any book\movie, and rating (although i would like to see some Chuck & Blair in there) just let Annie or me know when its finished and where to find it.

it's a one-shot competition but you can of course continue it after the competition is over.

there will be a prize for the winner and its a banner that will be made for a story written by the winner and of their chosing. we're not sure of when the closing date is but if you tell us that your entering we'll try and sort something out okay? for those of you without accounts on fanfiction i'd totally reccomend getting one its a really cool site and what better way to join the site than to be challenging yourself with a competition. best luck to all competetors!

remember its just a bit of fun and please enter!

xoxo

Ella-Ava


End file.
